


I Promise

by storytime



Series: Cousins [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity tracks Thea down after she runs off, Post Season 2, Pre-Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity secretly tracks down Thea and tells her the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

“I’ve been tracking you for months.”

 

It’s not the most articulate opening and not what she had planned to say when she knocked on the girl’s hotel room door but at least she’s being honest with Thea.

 

“What?”

“I didn’t tell your brother at first, I didn’t want to get his hopes up. I’m used to hunting people down now, Oliver ran back to the Island when Tommy died… He doesn’t know I’m here though.”

“Who are you really?” Thea asks, stepping back and opening the door wider for her so she can get in.

Felicity waits until Thea closes the door behind her. “I’m his girl Wednesday and his hacker and his partner. I’m a lot of things really. I’m the girl that hacks into government agencies and mans the comms when your brother is out playing hero.”

“You just admitted to me that my brother is the vigilante.”

Felicity shrugs. “He is. I don’t like lying to people Thea and you deserve nothing but the truth. Your parents conspired with other rich people to destroy the Glades. Your father-”

“He’s not my father.” Thea spits.

“I know, I told Oliver that the day your mother began campaigning despite your mother threatening me. He did raise you though. You are Thea Queen, fashionable, beautiful and someone who is probably feeling pretty alone right now.”

 

Felicity sits down on the soft extravagant carpet against the bed with Thea. They don’t speak for minutes and she watches Thea visibly fight back all the things she wants to say. There are probably a million questions she wants the answers to.

 

“How do you know?”

“Walter found a book of your mother’s and asked me to look into it. I did and found a list of names and the wreck of the Queen’s Gambit. Walter went missing and your brother had been asking me for helping on really bizarre things so I went to him with what I knew. Oliver interrogated your mother about her involvement but she plead for her life because of her children. She shot him and he broke into my car.”

“Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“Because he didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“You know.” Thea argues.

“And there’s a million protocols put in place to try and protect me against what we do. He didn’t want to do that to you because he loves you.”

“He loves me? Do you know how alone I’ve been, Felicity? My brother and father died, my mother remarried and even after Ollie came back he was better off dead! I’m so sick of being lied to and being alone.”

“I guess it’s a good thing then that I’m not going to let you be alone.”

“But what about Oliver? Aren’t you going to tell him where I am?”

“Oliver can last a week or two without me. I _will_ tell Oliver that you’re safe but I won’t tell him where you are until you’re ready.”

“Really?”

“Really, Thea. I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Cousins universe. It is pre-Stiles' arrival and the first of the series because it sets up Thea and Felicity's friendship. This is the only Cousins short fic that doesn't have Stiles in it.


End file.
